<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses &amp; Snowballs by RonRos47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784606">Kisses &amp; Snowballs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47'>RonRos47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happiest Season (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses &amp; Snowballs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane looked out of the window in the front on Christmas morning.  All of the presents had been opened and she smiled with glee.  The snow was falling even harder and the clouds were coming in which indicated even more.  It was perfect.  The timing was perfect.  Jane turned around and placed her cup of hot chocolate on the table.</p><p>Beside her Harper and Abby were lost in their own little world giggling at each other, over what Jane did not know since she wasn’t really paying attention.  Unable to contain her excitement any longer she jumped up.</p><p>“Come on you guys,” Jane said to her family, “let’s go.”</p><p>Sloane and Harper looked at each other.  </p><p>“Go where?” asked Sloane.</p><p>“Outside,” Jane said eagerly.  “You know we can build snowmen, snow angels, have snowball fights.”</p><p>The two sisters laughed.  “Jane,” said Harper, “we haven’t had a snowball fight since we were kids.”</p><p>Jane smiled, “I know all the more reason to do it.  Come on things have been so tense lately.  Don’t you guys want to have some sort of fun?  For old time’s sake you know.”</p><p>Abby eagerly raised her hand, “I’m in.”</p><p>“You are,” said Harper.</p><p>Abby shrugged, “What I’ve never had a real snowball fight.”</p><p>“Seriously?” asked Sloane.</p><p>“No siblings or cousins to have them with.  Come on Harper, let’s do it, please?”</p><p>Harper laughed, “okay, okay, okay but you’re on my team.”</p><p>“Forget it,” said Sloane, “she’s with me.”</p><p>Abby looked at her in surprise, “really?”</p><p>Sloane nodded and gave Abby a smile. </p><p>Things had been pretty tense between the two of them since Abby had first arrived and she had only made things worse once she’d outed Harper.  She had apologized lightly to Harper in the kitchen last night but she wanted to really make up for her behavior.  Having Abby on her team made sense and a good way to start.</p><p>“Fine,” Harper said with a small sigh, “but John’s with me.”</p><p>“And I’m with them,” Jane said happily to be on John and Harper's team.</p><p>Sloane turned to her soon to be ex-husband, “do you and the kids want to join in?”</p><p>Eric just smiled, “No I think we’ll let the five of you hash it out.”</p><p>Their mom chimed in, “just as long as you don’t promise to kill each other.”</p><p>“No promises,” Jane said as she ran out towards the back of the house.  </p><p>“Hey,” Sloane said as she called after her middle sister, “no getting a head start!”</p><p>John shook his head, “so this is what siblings are like, should be fun,” he said as he followed the other two.</p><p>Harper and Abby slowly made their way outside not feeling to be in any rush.  Once outside Harper wrapped her arms around Abby.</p><p>“Baby, you are so going down,” said Harper.</p><p>Abby turned to look at her, “Is that a promise?”</p><p>Harper smiled, “who knows, maybe.”</p><p>“Come on you guys,” said Jane, “hurry up.”  She hurled the first snowball which hit Sloane’s face.</p><p>“You’re dead!” Sloane called after her as she picked up her snowball.</p><p>Her aim was off.  She’d meant to hit Jane but ended up hitting John instead.  </p><p>John and the girls all began to laugh as they threw the snowballs this way and that.  Abby managed to get in a few good hits towards Harper in which Harper paid back with vengeance and Jane helped her as well.  John missed several times as he tried to hit Sloane but she got him back with perfect aim.</p><p>The girls were laughing, Harper and Abby especially.  Harper got in a few good but gentle hits but rather than wait for Abby to get her back she ran towards her girlfriend and lightly picked her up off her feet.  They were so lost in each other and laughing so much that they ended up falling into a pile of snow.  Abby was the one who landed on top of Harper.  Their laughing got softer as they both reached towards each other and kissed gently.  When they parted they smiled at each other and then kissed again with laughter.</p><p>All Abby and Harper were focused in on were each other.  Not even the coldness of the snow was enough to ruin their bliss.</p><p>“Aw come on you guys,” said Jane, “this isn’t any fun anymore.”</p><p>Abby and Harper parted.  Without looking towards her sister she kept her eyes on Abby.  “It is for us,” she replied.</p><p>“But you guys are supposed to be on separate teams,” said Jane.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure we’re on the same team,” said Abby.</p><p>“We’d better be,” said Harper.</p><p>Abby suddenly felt a snowball hit her back.  She turned and saw John with his hands behind his back as he whistled and walked away.  She turned to Harper.</p><p>“Should we get him?”</p><p>“Oh most definitely,” Harper replied.</p><p>The two girls got up to their feet and picked up some snow, rolled them into balls and began to hit John with them.</p><p>As Abby was about to go after him Harper stopped her.  “Wait, wait,” she said as she got Abby to face her.  “I think we’ve had enough snowball fights for now,” she said as she leaned down.  Abby got on her toes to meet Harper, their lips coming together.</p><p>John and Harper’s sisters just rolled their eyes.  They knew there was no point in trying to get the two of them back so they continued with their snow ball fights, laughing, the teams now broken up.  They left Harper and Abby to their own little world.  A world where kisses were shared and snowballs flew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>